FOOL
by KiRei Apple
Summary: "Aku Mencintaimu." kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan mudahnya agar wanita yang ia sukai tidak terluka. Tapi pada kenyataanya, karena kalimat itu lah Sakura yang lebih terluka begitupun Sasuke yang merasakannya setelah semuanya berakhir./SasuSaku/Prequel Regret/One Shoot/DLDR


**"Aku mencintaimu." Kata yang Sasuke ucapkan saat itu. Sakura terdiam karena meragu, namun Sasuke meyakinkan agar Sakura melihat kesungguhan akan ucapannya. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur hingga musim dingin dilalui Sakura dengan senyuman kepalsuan. Musim semi yang indah, musim panas yang melelahkan, musim gugur yang membimbangkan dan musim dingin yang membuat semuanya terasa menyakitkan.**

 **Dengan tetesan air mata yang turun dari netra klorofilnya ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Tidak luka di tubuhnya namun rasanya sangat sakit, ya! hatinya yang terluka, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menangis untuk cintanya.**

 **Seseorang yang telah pergi tapi mencintainya dan seseorang datang untuk menghancurkan hatinya.**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by KiRei Apple

.

Prequel **Regret**

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

 **FOOL**

.

Hari itu, musim semi dengan bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Haruno Sakura membawa minuman kaleng yang di belinya di mesin penjual di sekitar taman. Langkahnya riang dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya menikmati sakura yang bermekar indah. Sakura sama dengan nama yang di sematnya, berwarna sama dan bermekar di musim yang sama. Ah, mungkin itulah sebabnya orang tuanya menamainya seperti itu.

Dengan minuman kaleng yang di genggamnya, ia sempat tempel-tempelkan pada pipinya hingga sensasi dingin menyapa kulitnya. Netra hijaunya menelusuri tamandimana seseorang yang membuat janji sedang menunggunya.

Itu dia!

Naruto duduk di bangku taman dan sesekali dia tertawa kepada sesorang yang jujur saja menanggapinya saja tidak. Sosok lelaki dengan rambut biru dongker duduk di sampingnya dengan ponsel yang dimainkannya. Di depannya, di salah satu ayunan duduk seorang perempuan berambut gelap dan terlihat cantik.

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil salah satu sahabatnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegang minuman kaleng.

Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak tadi asik berbicara menolehkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Berdiri, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan di sambut Sakura yang berlari menubrukan tubuhnya pada pria pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tulus dan mengangkat tangan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura gemas.

Sakura mengembungkan pipi, mengerucutksn bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku tidak." Ujarnya dengan kekehan dan memberikan minuman yang di belinya tadi.

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya yang terhalang tubuh tegap Naruto dan memandang kedua orang yang kini juga memandang ia dan Naruto.

"Mereka temanmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ah, jika tahu aku beli banyak tadi minumannya." Ucap Sakura yang merasa tidak enak hati, karena ia pikir hanya ada Naruto.

"Tidak apa," Naruto menarik Sakura dan membawanya di hadapan Sasuke. "Kenalkan dia temanku juga Sakura-chan, Teme." Ucap Naruto yang tertawa dan pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya tanpa mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura meringis melihat kekakuan pria itu dan memilih mengangkat bahu acuh. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju kepada perempuan yang hanya merundukan kepalanya.

"Ano, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkanalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Perempuan itu mendongak dengan wajah memerah. "Hyuga Hinata." Balas Hinata yang membalas uluran tangan Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, Sakura- _chan_ mereka itu pemimpin perusahan besar." Naruto menjelaskan siapa teman-temannya dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan 'oh.' Kemudian Naruto menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk berkeliling.

"Karena baru datang bagaimana aku ajak kau berkeliling?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja."ucapnya senang dan Naruto menjawil pipinya gemas hingga mendapat pukulan dari Sakura.

"Teme, Hinata- _chan_ apa kalian mau ikut?"

Naruto mencoba mengajak teman-temannya untuk gabung dengan mereka. Sasuke yang tadinya tidak akan ikut mengurungkan niatnya dan mengangguk setuju untuk pergi bersama. Mereka ikut dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota berempat.

.

.

.

"Kau milikku."

Pernyataan mengejutkan keluar dari sosok yang baru saja di kenalnya dua minggu lalu.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan raut datar. Entah sejak kapan semua ini berjalan. Sejak perkenalan, mereka sering jalan menikmati waktu sepulang bekerja ataupun saat berlibur. Tapi, ayolah ini baru saja dua minggu dan hal itu terlalu cepat. Sakura memang menyukainya, tapi ini tidak mudah apalagi sorot dari netra kelam itu sulit di pahami.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke berdecak, "aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku Sakura."

Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, tapi...

"Itu mustahil."

"Tidak ada yang mustahil."

"Kita baru bertemu dan-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tertegun mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke. Ragu, ia benar-benar tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau menerimanya dan belajar untuk mencintaiku." Ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya dalam hati pria itu meringis mengatakan hal yang membuatnya mual.

"Hmm." Sakura menimang-menimang. Bisakah ia membuka hatinya kembali setelah kepergian Gaara? Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke membuat hati kecilnya menerimanya walau hanya sedikit dan berharap jika ia bisa mencintai Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. "Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukanya.

"Hn."'gumamnya dan menyeringai dibalik punggung yang sedang dipelukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan seksama yang mana tatapan itu membuat Sakura merinding.

Menghela napas, Sakura yang duduk di karpet dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja dan balas menatap Naruto.

"Dia yang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Jelas Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah sebulan Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Meyakinnya jika dia benar-benar sangat serius akan perkataanya dulu. Seiring berjalannya waktu dengan menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka, Sakura perlahan pun membuka hatinya dan ia jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Mengambil cup ramen yang di sediakan Sakura, ia mengambilnya dan mulai memakannya.

"Tidak perlu cemas Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Aku percaya kepadamu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menghentikan sumpitannya pada mie-nya. Mengeryitkan dahinya, Naruto menggeleng. "Dia susah di tebak." Ucapnya yang kembali meneruskan suapannya.

"Baka." Dengus Sakura yang jujur saja membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu adalah benar. Benar karena Sasuke seolah sosok misterius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23 Juli 20xx**

Sakura duduk di kursi pinggir danau. Tatapannya tertuju kepada riakan air yang bergelombang akibat beberapa ikan yang melompat. Langit sudah menampilkan semburat merah yang menandakan sang raja hari akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Sudah dua jam ia duduk di sini, menunggu sosok yang dijanjikannya dengan sebuah kado yang di letakannya di sisinya.

.

 _"Besok bisa kita bertemu?" Sakura tersenyum dengan pandangan yang berbinar melihat cake yang dibuatnya. Ia sedang menelepon Sasuke dan berencana ingin memberinya kejutan karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke._

 _"Hn."_

 _Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke merespon. Ya, itu adalah ciri khas Sasuke. Walau hanya gumaman itu, berarti Sasuke mendengarkannya._

 _"Aku menunggumu di taman."_

 _"Hn."_

.

.

Sakura mengela napas panjang. Sejak tadi ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi tidak di angkatnya. Perasaan cemas menghampirinya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengangkat atau membalas pesannya?

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Sakura menggoyangkan kedua kakinya karena rasa cemas yang menderanya. Ponselnya sudah mati dan ia tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Menoleh ke samping, ia pandangi kotak besar dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Sasuke- _kun_." Ucapnya dalam keheningan malam.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam dan ia sudah menunggunya selama lima jam. Pikirannya hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke, apa pria itu baik-baik saja?

Bangun, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman dan meninggalkan cake yang di buatnya seharian itu.

Seseorang duduk dan merebakan tubuhnya pada sandaran yang tidak mencapai setengah tubuhnya. Alisnya mengeryit saat melihat benda kotak di sampingnya. Penasaran, ia perlahan membukanya dan memandang seksama cake yang cantik itu. Ah, sayang sekali kue sebagus dan kelihatannya lezat ini di tinggalkan begitu saja.

'Apa milik perempuan tadi?' Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Netra hazelnya menyipit saat di sudut kotak terdapat sebuah surat. Bimbang antara membuka atau tidak, ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih membukanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." Dengusnya setelah membaca untaian kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menarik tirai dari kamar Sakura yang oleh pemiliknya sama sekali tidak di bukanya. Ini sudah siang dan akhir pekan kenapa Sakura tidak keluar? Itulah pikiran Naruto yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya. Ia yang menelepon Sakura dan ingin bertanya sesuatu di jawab dengan jawaban yang membuatnya cemas.

Pandangan Naruto kini di tujukan kepada perempuan yang meringkuk di kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mengulurkan telapak tangan dan menempelkannya pada dahi Sakura, Naruto terkejut saat rasa panas menyambut kulitnya.

"Kau demam." Ujarnya dibarengi helaan napas panjang.

"Naruto." Sakura membuka mata yang sebenarnya sangat berat karena rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Hm." Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura dan tersenyum kecil.

Sakura hendak menanyakan sesuatu namun ia urungkan karena tidak ingin terlihat kesedihannya pada Naruto.

"Kemarin kau ke mana?"

"Ada apa?" Tidak menjawab, Sakura balik bertanya.

"Kemarin ulang tahun Sasuke apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Hm, Sasuke tidak mengajakmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan pikirannya seolah menebak-nebak sesuatu.

Tertegun. Mengajak? Sakura tertawa dalam hatinya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau benar tidak di ajak olehnya?" Kini Naruto bertanya untuk memastikannya.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura lagi-lagi bertanya yang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto menyipit curiga.

"Untuk apa? Kau itu kekasihnya dan kemarin kita merayakan ulang tahunnya." Jelas Naruto.

Senyuman Sakura tergambar mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jadi orang yang di cemaskannya baik-baik saja? Ia bersyukur jika kecemasannya tidak berakibat buruk dan jujur saja sekarang rasa kecewanya semakin bertambah.

"Ah, aku sedang ada pekerjaan."

Naruto tahu Sakura berbohong. Hari itu hari libur dan tidak mungkin ada pekerjaan apalagi ia sangat tahu kehidupan Sakura.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika menyakitimu."

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit duduk kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto adalah sahabat dan juga Kakak baginya, ia sangat tahu apapun yang coba disembunyikannya, dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam raut sedih. Balas tersenyum ia berucap, "kau harus bahagia, Sakura."

"Pasti." Ucap Sakura yang mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ambilkan obat dan kau belum makan kan?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Bangkit, Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura dan mengacaknya pelan. "Tunggu di sini aku akan siapkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura mencoba mengabaikan dan menghilangkan semua pikiran negatifnya. Walaupun hatinya berteriak kesakitan namun ia terus meyakinkannya jika ini semua salah faham.

Satu, dua bahkan dua minggu sudah berlalu namun belum satupun kabar dari Sasuke yang diberikan untuknya. Menghela napas, Sakura memotong batang bunga mawar merah yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Setidaknya kabari aku." Gumamnya dengan senyuman sendu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadamu?"

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan segenggam bunga lily.

"Ah, tidak apa Ino." Sakura tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja dan menunjukan hasil pekerjaannya pada Ino. "Bisa aku membungkusnya?"tanya Sakura yang membawa bunga mawar itu pada meja kerja Ino.

Ino menghela napas dan berbalik mengikuti Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Sakura."

Sakura membalas Ino dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu tidak akan bisa mneyembunyikan apapun dari Ino. Mereka bersahabat sejak masih kecil saat itu Ino pindah dari Konoha dan menetap di Suna. Namun, saat kuliah Ino berpindah kembali karena pekerjaan orang tuanya dan juga ia yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi?"

"Apa sebenarnya hanya aku yang mencintainya?"

Ino mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa jika yang memiliki cinta hanya aku saja Ino."

"Ah, cinta sepihak maksudmu?"tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ino sebenarnya merasa ada yang tidak beres melihat sikap Sasuke yang baginya tidak menunjukan sikap seseorang yang mencintai. Sempat ia melihat tatapan mata kelam itu melembut saat menatap Hinata. Waktu itu, ia diajak Sai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke dan anehnya ia tidak menemukan Sakura di pesta itu.

"Sakura."

Ino sesungguhnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang memang membuatnya curiga tapi ia tidak ingin melukai hati Sakura.

"Hm."

"Apa saat ulang tahu Sasuke, kau tidak tahu? Maksudku kau tidak di ajaknya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." Sasuke tidak memberitahukan bahkan tidak datang menemuinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya yang pura-pura tidak tahu dan ingin terlihat baik-baik saja.

Genggaman Ino pada batang lili mengeras tidak peduli jika telapak tangannya memerah karena hal itu. Sungguh sangat jelas apa yang di lihatnya malam itu. Tatapan mata kelam itu di tunjukan untuk perempuan lain bukan untuk sahabatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku saat menjalaninya selama ini?"

Senyuman sendu nampak di wajah Sakura yang kini demi Ino lihat wajah sahabatnya itu sangat penuh luka.

"Entahlah, Ino." Sakura mengingat awal pertemuan, dan berakhir pengakuan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sakura sangat tahu apa maksud Ino. Sudah berhari-hari ia memikirkan ini. Tapi apa ia sanggup melakukan ini dan merasakan kehilangan lagi?

Menggenggam tangan Ino, Sakura berucap, "suatu saat sang waktu akan menjawabnya."

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada untukmu, Sakura." Janji Ino dengan membalas genggaman Sakura kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama menemani hari mereka dengan cerita dan ikatan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang naik bus saja." Sakura berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Menjelang malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Menghela napas saat orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terdengar memaksa. "Aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Dan kau masih banyak pekerjaan bukan?" Sakura menengadahkan telapak tangannya saat rintik hujan mulai turun jatuh menimpanya. "Nanti kau bisa datang saja ke tempatku oke, ada banyak persedian ramen untukmu."ucap Sakura kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Hujan semakin deras dan Sakura kini terjebak. Menengok arah mencari tempat untuk berteduh, ia berlari ke tempat kitak merah -telepon umum- yang tidak jauh dari taman yang kini di lewatinya.

"Ah, sebaiknya berted-" perkataan Sakura terhenti saat pintu telpon yang di tempatinya untuk berteduh terbuka dan di masuki oleh sesorang.

Napas Sakura tercekat saat orang itu mendekat dan nyaris menghimpitnya.

"Kau menghindariku?"

Seseorang berkata datar dan mengurung Sakura di kungkungannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang di sampirnya. Semenjak saat itu ia memang tidak lagi berinisiatif menghubungi Sasuke. Banyak alasan yang memang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini, dan alasan yang paling besar adalah untuk tidak lagi menambah kesakitan hatinya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau marah karena aku tidak datang menemuimu?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali mengingat hal yang ingin di lupakannya.

"Ah, aku juga tidak datang karena sibuk." Jawab Sakura yang jelas sekali berbohong dan Sasuke melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Maaf."

Untuk kesekian kalinya kata maaf terlalu mudah di ucapkan tuan muda ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak datang juga."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke antara senang dan sedih entah untuk apa alasannya pun ia tidak tahu.

Sakura hanya menampilkan senyuman untuk di tunjukan pada Sasuke jika ia baik-baik saja.

Melihat jawaban Sakura, tidak pernah ia sangka hatinya berdetak kencang.

Senang?

Sedih kah karena ia tahu semua itu hanya bohong?

Untuk apa aku memikirkannya yang jelas dari awal semua ini pun hanya kebohongan.

Sasuke merundukan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"Aku merindukanmu."ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya kepada Sakura.

Hujan di luar sana masih deras begitupun setetes cairan bening turun melintasi pipi Sakura.

Sadarkah kau Sasuke jika kata yang kau ucapkan menimbukan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Semakin besar perasaan cinta dan semakin besar nantinya rasa sakit akan terasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi, perayaan yang diadakan di musim panas yang salah satunya sangat di nantikan Sakura setelah tiggal beberapa bulan di Konoha. Ino selalu menceritakannya dan ingin mengajaknya dan kali ini Ino menepati janjinya.

Ino datang dengan Sai. Hanya ia dan Ino yang memakai Yukata sedangkan Sai dan Naruto hanya memakai pakain biasa.

"Mana Sasuke, Naruto?" Sai menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke yang saat ini belum datang.

"Dia bilang sedang ke sini."jawab Naruto dengan dengusannya.

Ino melirik Sakura yang hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi soal kekasihnya itu. "Dia sudah memberi tahumu akan datang bukan, Sakura?"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura yang sekenanya. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya.

"A-ano maaf terlambat."

Hinata datang dengan balutan yukata putih bercorak bunga lili berwarna ungu. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Ah, Hinata- _chan_ sudah datang tinggal Teme."

"Sasuke- _kun_ belum datang?"tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk menjawabnya sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya terdiam tidak ingin menanggapi atau mengeluarkan energinya sia-sia. Ino memang tidak akrab dengan nona Hyuga itu, mereka hanya pernah bertemu saat pesta Sasuke kemarin.

"Itu Sasuke." Tunjuk Sai pada orang yang kini berjalan mengarah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Teme, lama sekali kau." Kesal Naruto yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu acuh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, ayo!" Ajak Sai untuk segera memasuki arena festival.

"Ayo!" Seru Naruto menarik lengan Hinata untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berjalan melihat beberapa stand dan memainkan permainannya.

Sakura bejalan bersama Ino dan Sai sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata, dan Sasuke yang terus berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino yang memelankan suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya." Meskipun semua terlihat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Ino kesal bukan main melihat sikap Sasuke. Bukannya kekasihnya Sakura? Kenapa Hianta yang di perhatikannya. Benar apa yang di perkirakannya semenjak saat itu juga. Tentang perasaan Sasuke dan cintanya. Tapi ia belum bisa menebak alasan kenapa Sasuke menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ayo main lempar bola itu." Naruto yang sejak tadi asik bermain kini menarik tangan Sakura untuk bermain game bersama.

Lempar bola?

"Kau yakin, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat saat mereka sudah berada di stand game tersebut.

Naruto tertawa dan menunjuk hadiah satu dus ramen instan. Dengan tatapan memohon ia lancarkan agar Sakura mengabulkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tepat sasaran dan aku tahu kau kan sang-"

"Mana bolanya?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya menuruti permintaan Naruto.

"Sai- _kun_ kau akan lihat keahlian Sakura." Bisik Ino kepada kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, lihat itu."

Sakura berhasil merobohkan tumpukan target bola dengan mudah.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto berujar dengan girang. Ayolah dari dulu Sakura selalu menolongnya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus tidak senang. Saat mata kelamnya melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, perempuan itu menampilkan senyuman sendunya.

'Baka dobe!'

Sakura menonjok bahu Naruto dan tertawa kecil. Namun, saat iris klorofilnya melihat Sasuke, pemandangan yang di lihatnya adalah hal yang membuat hatinya seperti tercubit.

Sasuke yang menepuk kepala Hinata dan tersenyum. Tersenyum? Sepertinya Sasuke tudak pernah seperti itu terhadapnya.

"Ah, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar kalian pergi berkeliling saja dulu aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Kau yakin?" Ino memandang Sakura cemas.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian mengangguk kepada Ino. Ino tahu apa yang Sakura katakan walau hanya dengan kontak mata.

"Baiklah, ayo Sai- _kun_ kita pergi melihat-lihat dulu." Ino segera pergi dahulu dengan mengandeng Sai untuk melihat-lihat.

Naruto mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya sendu melihat Sakura yang jelas sekali sedang terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau tidak menemaninya Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar matanaya. "Dia mau ke toilet apa perlu aku mengikutinya." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Naruto mendengus. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin mengikuti Sakura karena Sakura bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi mendengar jawaban Sasuke entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

"Ano sebaiknya kita bersama Ino- _san_ dan Sai- _san_ supaya Sakura-san tidak mencari-cari banyak tempat." Hinata mengusulkan dan di setujui Naruto begitu pun Sasuke.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napas entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini, liquid bening itu menganak di pipinya tidak bisa ia cegah. Bohong ia mengatakan ke suatu tempat, nyatanya ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini.

Di atas jembatan dengan sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya, Sakura bisa melihat bayangan malam yang indah di permukannya dan juga bayangan yang memperlihatkan betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini.

Rasa nyeri serasa mengulitinya saat melihat kejadian tadi. Sangat jelas jika Sasuke berbeda. Senyuman yang ingin ia lihat nyatanya tidak di tunjukan kepada dirinya melainkan orang lain.

"Kau menangis lagi?"

Seseorang berkata dengan dengusannya.

Sakura terlonjak mendengar perkataan seseorang. Berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk tidak jauh darinya sedang bersandar pada jembatan.

"Aa, maaf." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Lagipula ia tidak mengenal lelaki itu.

"Kau," lelaki itu bangun dan menghampiri Sakura. Merundukan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka sejajar ia berucap. "Apa kau yang di danau itu?"

Sakura kembali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pria ini. Ternyata, ada yang melihatnya saat itu. "Aa."

Lelaki itu menepuk kepala Sakura dan kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Jangan menangis kau terlihat jelek."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu acuh dan menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Hey lepaskan aku!"

Sakura meronta minta di lepaskan sedangkan lelaki itu tetawa kecil.

Saat akan berteriak meminta di lepaskan, kembang api mulai menghiasi malam hingga bibir yang tadi terbuka kembali menutup dan berbalik menampilkan senyuman.

Netra klorofil itu berbinar melihat indahnya langit yang dihiasi bunga api yang berwarna warni.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh lelaki yang memeluknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Benarkah? Maaf aku sudah menghabiskan kue mu."

"Kue?"

"Kue untuk kekasihmu itu."

Ah, Sakura ingat pernah meninggalkan kue yang dibuatnya untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak di buang?"

"Ah, sayang sekali itu kan buatanmu, bukan?"

Sakura menghela napas mendengar rentetan perkatan lelaki asing ini. Rambut merahnya teringat ia akan Gaara, namun dia memiliki mata yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih telah memakannya." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih. Kenyataannya ia senang karena ada yang menghargai usahanya.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori." Lelaki itu tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan ragu, Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan lelaki itu. "Haruno Sakura."

Sasori sempat terkejut beberapa saat hingga kemudian senyuman kecil ia tunjukan. "Aa, sesuai orangnya."

"Ya."

Lelaki itu terkekeh begitupun Sakura yang ikut tersenyum melihat lelaki itu tertawa. Wajahnya memang tampan apalagi terlihat manis saat senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura maupun Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara panggilan.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sebut Sakura dan Sasori hanya terdiam menyimak.

"Sedang apa kau, semua menunggumu." Ujar Sasuke yang terdengar kesal dan dingin. Tatapannya intimidasi ia layangkan pada lelaki yang sejak tadi asik bercengkrama dengan Sakura, Kekasihnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura dan berjalan ke jalan yang di lalui Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat di samping Sasuke. Tidak lama, ia pergi melangkah pergi.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menarik Sakura dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

"Ah, Kau lelaki bodoh yang membuat Sakura menunggu hingga malam."

"Jika dia menangis lagi, bolehkan aku mengambilnya darimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Dedaunan merah terlihat di sepanjang jalan setapak yang membentang dengan sisi-sisinya berjejer pohon momiji. Dedaunan berguguran indah hingga terlihat seperti karpet jingga yang menemani langkah mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda.

Sasuke memang terlihat berbeda dan dia kadang lebih perhatian dan kini ia lebih berdiam diri. Pikiran Sakura tertuju kepada satu kenyataan yang mungkin saja menjadi sebab Sasuke seperti ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Jujur saja ia masih bingung dengan dirinya, dengan yang rerjadi pada hatinya.

"Hei." Sakura berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. Senyuman manis ia tunjukan kepada Sasuke, "kau terlihat aneh, ada apa?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya. Netra hijau yang meneduhkan, senyuman yang membuat hatinya berdebar entah karena apa itu terlihat tulus mencintainya.

Bimbang. Ya, Sasuke kini tengah terjebak dalam kondisi seperti itu. Pertama yang ia yakini tidak akan cinta sepertinya goyah. Namun ia yakin yang membuatnya selalu berdebar dan merasa sakit bukan karena jatuh cinta akan tetapi karena perasaan yang lain yang ia sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Sakura yang kini mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke dengan posisi mereka masih seperti semula.

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku Sakura dibarengi ciuman yang ia daratkan di bibir kekasihnya. Melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, Sakura berlari dengan tangan terlentang kemudian berputar.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Lagi, Sakura meneriaki kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang menjauh, dan senyuman tipis terukir saat kedua tangan Sakura menyatu di atas kepala membentuk hati.

Dengan perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya, Sasuke berjalan dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Kau menggodaku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menangkap Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura tertawa lepas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memutarnya bersamanya.

Tidak ia sadari jika tawanya keluar dengan sangat ringan dan bahagia saat-saat seperti ini. Perasaan hangat menjalari hati keduanya.

'Semoga kita akan terus begini, Sasuke- _kun_.'

'Hatiku kemana? Tidak mungkin kan aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura?'

Di bawah guguran dedaunan yang menari tertiup angin, mereka merasakan akan kebahagiaan. Bahagia bersama cintanya, dan bahagia dalam kebimbangan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya saat dingin mulai menyapanya. Mengeluarkan poselnya, ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

Lama menunggu akhirnya Sasuke menjawab teleponnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar helaan napas Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kelelahan.

"Ah, aku ingin makan siang denganmu, bagaimana?" Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersama. Ya, walau tempatnya dan Sasuke berbeda tapi kali ini ia ingin memberinya kejutan.

Sakura berada di perusahaan Sasuke dan ia datang tanpa memberi kabar dahulu. Langkahnya yang tadinya ingin menunju lobi berbalik arah ke tempat dimana bunga-bunga yang sedikit bermekaran.

"Ah, tidak bisa ya." Senyuman Sakura luntur saat mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke begitupun apa yang dapat di lihatnya saat ini. Di salah satu taman, Sasuke yang masih menerima telpon darinya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Namun yang membuat Sakura terdiam adalah sesosok perempuan yang selalu dapat ia lihat dari tatapan sang onyx kekasihnya.

"Ah, baiklah mungkin lain kali. Jaa." Sakura memutuskan teleponnya dan tersenyum lirih melihat kejadian di depan matanya kini.

Sasuke yang menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

Bukan kah Hinata kekasih Naruto?

Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan, ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang menambahkan luka di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

jam, hari, bulan dan musim telah berganti begitu saja. Tanpa bisa menghentikan ataupun menggantinya agar lebih cepat berlalu.

Malam natal. Dimana salju sudah mulai memenuhi dan menghiasi daratan dengan si putih beku. Malam ini adalah malam yang seharusnya di lewatkan dengan setiap keluarga, kekasihnya bersama-bersama. Akan tetapi, Sakura berada di luar dimana tempat ia pernah menunggu Sasuke. Butiran salju semakin deras dengan angin yang hembus kencang.

"Kau berjanji akan datang, bukan?" Tanya entah kepada siapa.

Mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya, Sakura menggosokan kedua tangannya. Walaupun sudah memakai sarung tangan, dinginnya masih dapat ia rasakan hingga menembus apa yang di pakainya. Dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri, Sakura mencoba bertahan walaupun salju semakin lebat. Katakan lah ia bodoh, katakan lah ia terlalu berharap, akan tetapi ia ingin tahu isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya dan hari ini ia ingin menemuinya dan mencari jawabannya.

Semua terasa semu. Setelah ia jatuh cinta kepadanya, Sasuke malah memberinya sebuah kebimbangan. Mencoba meyakinkan, tapi ia benar-benar menyerah saat onyx itu selalu terlihat ada orang lain di dalamnya bukan dirinya.

Bersin dan gigilan keluar dari bibir Sakura yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Topi rajut yang di pakainya menumpuk salju-salju yang tidak ia bersihkan.

Bayangan saat bersama Gaara kembali terulang saat tubuhnya seperti kebas tidak bisa bergerak karena dingin yang luar biasa.

"Gaara- _kun_ , kau mencintaiku dan kini aku terluka karena mencintainya."lirih Sakura yang mulai menutupkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak dengan iris hijau itu perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali, pandangannya ia tujukan kepada seluruh penjurumu ruangan.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya yang merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura mencari sumber suara. Di sofa tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring, sosok lelaki yang beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ada di sini.

"Sasori."

Akasuna Sasori berdiri dan mengahampiri Sakura. Di tatapnya perempuan yang terbaring lemah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau menungunya lagi?" Tanya Sasori yang pastinya Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasori.

"Ya."

Sasori mendengus kasar. "Demi Tuhan, lelaki berengsek itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu lagi?" Ucap Sasori yang benar-benar terlihat kesal. Ia yang tadinya ingin ketempat itu, lagi-lagi melihat Sakura yang duduk menunggu dengan bodohnya dan tanpa lelah.

"Begitulah." Senyum Sakura yang sangat di paksakan.

"Kau bisa mati jika tidak aku selamatkan Nona."

"Aku tidak memintamu menyelamatkanku."

Sasori mendengus kasar. Demi apapun, perempuan ini sangat keras kepala.

"Terserah. Tapi kau begitu bodoh mempertahankan lelaki itu."

Sakura terdiam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasori. Ya, dia memang bodoh masih berharap akan perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Sepertinya dia tidak."

Bibir yang sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan balasan ucapan Sasori menggantung begitu saja dan ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kau benar." Kenyatannya memang seperti itu dan ia yang berpura-pura untuk menutup mata nyatanya masih bisa merasakannya.

"Apanya yang benar Sakura- _chan?_ "

Netra klorofil Sakura membulat saat seseorang masuk dan menatapnya penuh dengan kilatan kecewa.

"Naruto."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berdiri kaku di depan ruangan dimana tempat Sasuke bekerja. Tangannya yang akan membuka knop pintu terhenti saat seseorang yang juga membukanya namun pintu itu terdiam tidak bergerak hanya suara lepas dari engsel dan deritan yang membuat celah.

"Aku akan meminta Naruto- _kun_ kembali."

Itu suara Hinata. Ah, berarti Hinata ada di dalam. Kembali? Bukankah dia dan Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih lantas apa yang terjadi?

"Kau tahu Hinata,"Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dekat. Jadi yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu adalah Sasuke?

"Aku menjadikan Sakura kekasihku untuk menjauhkannya dari Naruto."

Sakura berdiri dengan badan yang bergetar, tangan yang memegang kotak berisi sesuatu yang pernah diberikan Sasuke di genggamnya erat. Napasnya memberat seiring pelupuk mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke- _kun_ , kau menyakiti Sakura-san."

Terdengar kekehan Sasuke yang semakin membuat Sakura luluh dan mendesak akan pertahan yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak pernah sadar jika aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Apa yang sudah di rencanakannya tidak boleh gagal kali ini. Berjalan keluar ia menaiki lift dan turun untuk menunggu di mana semua akan menjadi titik henti.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum yang dengan susah payah ia bangun.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Kau ingin makan siang? Ayo?"

"Ah tidak, tidak aku kesini untuk sesuatu yang lain."

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar walau perasaan cemas yang dirasakannya.

"Hn."

Sakura maju beberapa langkah hingga berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Berjinjit ia mencium sekilas bibir kekasih yang bisa di bilang kekasih palsunya.

Dengan senyuman yang di tunjukannya, Sakura menyerahkan kotak yang sejak tadi di genggamnya pada Sasuke dan meletakannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura berulang kali tidak lupa senyuman yang sejujurnya sangat menyakitkan ia berikan untuk Sasuke.

Berjalan dengan memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik meinggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

Sakura menangis. Menangis akan ketidak berdayaannya dan terus mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Tidak lagi mampu menahan segalanya, Sakura berbalik pergi meninggalkan dimana semuanya terungkap.

Berlari.

Terus berlari tanpa pedulikan orang lain memandangnya aneh. Tanpa peduli dinginnya salju yang bisa saja kembali membuatnya dalam bahaya.

Apa salahku? Tanya Sakura yang terus berteriak dalam hatinya dengan tangisan yang masih setia mengalun di bibirnya.

Kau yang memintaku untuk percaya kepadamu.

Kau yang bilang jika mencintaiku.

Lantas apa yang membuatku ragu kini terjawab bukan? Sejak awal di hatimu tidak ada ada aku, Sasuke-kun.

Kau datang untuk menyakitiku bukan memelukku.

Aku harus melupakan semuanya.

Cinta.

Sejak awal dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dan bodohnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sakit sekali Kami-sama. Aku ingin melupakan semua ini, melupakan rasa sesak yang benar-benar menyakitkan ini.

Aku mohon.

"SAKURA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Netra klorofil itu kembali terbuka dengan perlahan. Erangan meluncur dari bibirnya yang pucat dan tangannya memegangi kepalanya akibat denyutan yang menyerangnya.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura menatap pria yang memiliki rambut semerah darah dengan mata hazel. Mirip kekasihnya tapi mereka berbeda.

"A-aku dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura-chan?" Kali ini Naruto datang langusng menghampiri Sakura.

"N-naru-"

"Sttt, istirahat saja jangan banyak bergerak."

Sakura tiba-tiba menangis. "Gaara-kun."

"Gaara?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau sudah pulang dari pemakamannya, Naruto?"

"Pemakaman?" Kali ini Naruto yang semakin dibuat bingung karena pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kemarin aku kehilangan Gaara bukan?"

Naruto yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu memilih bungkam saat ini. Melihat kelakuan Sakura setelah sadar membuatnya sedih dan terluka, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan ia sudah mengetahui itu semuanya.

"Sebaiknya aku panggil dokter." Sasori menekan tombol yang ada di ruangan untuk memanggil dokter.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang kali ini merasa asing dengan pria itu.

Sasori tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengenalinya?"tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan lemah Sakura.

"Dia-"

"Aku Oni-chan mu."

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sasori.

"Oni-chan?" Ulang Sakura dan Sasori mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Pasien sudah sadar?"

Dokter Tsunade datang untuk memeriksa Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Tsunade mengecek kondisi Sakura.

"Maaf Dokter boleh berbicara sebentar?"

Tsunade menatap pria pirang yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ha, ya." Tsunade mengangguk dan kini kembali mengecek perban yang menutupi dahi pasiennya. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali." Ucapnya kemudian berbalik keluar bersama Naruto.

Sakura memandang kepergian dua orang itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit, pikirnya.

"Jangan khawatir." Sasori menepuk pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya.

Kini tatapan Sakura beralih pada pria yang menatapnya lembut.

"Benarkah kau Oni-chan-ku? Sejak kecil aku adalah anak tunggal."

Sasori menghela napas. Sejujurnya ini baru ia ketahui saat menyelidiki Sakura. Karena sejak gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, ia sangat kenal marga yang di sematnya. Ia adalah anak dari Akasuna Mebuki yang menikah dengan Ayahnya sebelum sang Ibu menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain dan mengganti marga menjadi Haruno.

Tidak ia sangaka jika perempuan yang selalu di temuinya dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini adalah adiknya. Dan saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh adiknya terhantam keras oleh mobil ia hanya bisa meneriaki namanya dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menolongnya.

"Nanti kita bahas saat kau sudah sembuh, oke?"

Sakura yang masih penasaran terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Baiklah."

"Kita akan mulai pemeriksaan lagi."

Dokter Tsunade sudah kembali masuk dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau ingat saat ini?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mengingat dan rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya hingga menimbulkan denyutan menyakitkan

"Jangan di paksakan, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengelus punggung Sakura saat melihat raut kesakitan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingat kemarin Gaara-kun pergi untuk selamanya." Jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto mencelos. Jadi, apa yang di alami Sakura selama ini tidak di ingatnya. Antara senang dan sedih menderanya, tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya senang adalah Sakura tidak akan lagi terluka mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini.

Dokter Tsunade melirik Naruto dan dibalas pria itu dengan kedua tangan di tangkupnya -memohon- kepada Dokter untuk memenuhi apa yang di bicarakan tadi.

"Baiklah, jika keadaanmu semakin membaik kau akan cepat kembali ke rumahmu."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Ah, syukurlah."

"Baiklah aku permisi dan akan mengecek tiga jam lagi." Ucap Dokter Tsunade yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Naruto aku ingin mengunjungi Gaara setelah keluar dari sini."

"Aku siap mengantar."

"Hmm," tatapan Sakura kembali tertuju kepada pria yang mengaku Kakaknya. "Kau punya tempat tinggal?"tanyanya.

Sasori duduk di tepian ranjang dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela yang kini penuh dengan butiran salju.

"Aku tidak menyangka kini di Suna musim dingin, bukan kah Gaara mening-"

"Ah, kau sekarang di Konoha Sakura-chan."

"Konoha? Untuk apa?"

"Kau mengunjungiku."

Sakura mencoba kembali mengingat namun rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Stt, itu tidak penting." Sasori mendekap Sakura dengan pelan dan mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan perasaan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jika sakit jangan di ingat dan mulai dari sini kenangan yang baru akan memulai harimu."

Sakura yang sebenarnya bingung akhirnya luluh dan mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan Oni-chan nya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura dan Naruto mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu dengan seksama.

"Kau harus ikut aku pergi meninggalkan Suna maupun Konoha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **End**

Memang bodoh tapi memang banyak yang seperti ini, dengan bodohnya masih berharap seseorang untuk berubah walau pada akhirnya hanya ada kesakitan.

Next, yg lain sedang di usahakan ^^

 **Wyd Rei Gil Kuran Tanaka**


End file.
